Family Of Dread
by Im rae and bb 4 ever
Summary: Raven never joined the Titans she is a single mother. When the titans meet her daughter they will get mixed up in Ravens and Lolas past. One member of the team is the father Lola never had. Better the it sounds BBxRAE & ROBxSTAR
1. Meeting Lola

Chapter 1: Meeting Lola

"All right y'll this is going to be the best summer brake you ever had !" yelled Cyborg from the grill. The titans had took a trip to the Jump city park for a long deserved brake the half man half machine was currently fixing food at the grill.

"This is most wonderful I would like to come to the park of the city more often." Starfire said while slurping a gar of yellow mustered which no human could possibly eat.

(AN/ trust me it is not possible I tried and ended up sick for a week.)

The only Titan not around the grill was the green changeling Beastboy who lounged about under a tree. That is till he heard something with his large pointed ears that made him open his eyes. A scream of what sounded like a little girl ringed through his mind. He also heard a woman's voice yelling run.

Beastboy jumped up when the screams and yelling died down with the firing of a gun. He quickly ran over to the group of other Titans.

"Dudes did you just hear that!" He half yelled half asked his teammates that stoped whatever they were doing .

"I didn't hear anything BB" Robin said looking at the jumpy green Titan. But before anyone could say anything a small girl ran out of the trees behind Cyborg and ran right in the back of his leg falling over in the process. They all turned to look at her.

Star gasped and the others just stood in shock. The girl had violet hair passed her shoulders and her eyes matched perfectly. The girls skin was a light gray color and her bangs were covering her forehead which she rubbed as she sat up.

"Hey kid you ok?" asked Cyborg who bent down beside her. She looked at him in fear hen turned around fast as two people jumped out of the trees that she did. They stopped as they saw the Titans. They were dressed in black bank robber cloths and wore ski masks and had guns on their backs.

"Oh shit its the Titans let get out of here!" One of the men yelled running in the opposite direction soon followed by the other.

The team was confused and the girl started to crab crawl away from them till Starfire spoke in a soft calming voice that made the girl stop dead in her tracks and look up.

"It is alright little one we will not harm you." she said smiling as Cyborg held out her hand to the child who took it after a seconded of thought. He picked her up in his arms and she looked at every one of them.

"What's your name little one?" Star asked looking at the girl in her friends arms.

"sniff Lola." She said as tears stated to form in her eyes. Robin noticed this first and took his chance to speak.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked hoping to get something out of the scared Lola.

"Mommy told me to run. She said to stay away I don't know what happened to her." Lola immediately stared to sob the Titans didn't notice to tree dieing behind them. Then she continued her story "Mr., Slade was trying to get something."

The titans looked at each other they knew vary well who Slade was. Robin was trying to find him since a week ago when he stole several hundred dollars. For all they knew Lola's mother could be dead by now.

"Alright Lola we will go and help find your mom ok?" Beastboy said going into fearless hero mode

Lola smiled a little but told the titans were she and her mother were before Slade came. Starfire had put Lola on her back so she would be out of Cyborgs way. They soon found the place and looked behind a tree and saw three people.

The one familiar to the Titans was of curse slade. The next to where the two men that had jumped out of the trees after Lola. The last was defiantly a woman with Violet hair she had to be Lola's mother slade was talking to her.

"I'll ask you again girl were is the Ryjuin stone (Copywrite of Aurora B that's me people) girl?" Slade asked with a angry voice. the woman stood her ground.

"I told you he took the stone an everything with him when he left." the woman yelled at him and Slade smacked her across the face. The Titans could hear Lola's whimpers.

"alright that's it." Robin yelled jumping out of the trees. "TITANS GO!"


	2. READ

AN/ ok sorry i have to tell you pple that I might be doing two storys at a time the other besides this one is called water bird which is of course BBxRAE. Hope to have that one and a new chapter in this story soon but guess what i am stuck in school with idiot teachers who say Im not good at anything. Well g2g c ya soon and reveiw I only got three i mean come on ppl am i that bad. And in my next chapter StarandRob777 will be joining me. SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT


End file.
